Past and Present Collide
by MaximumRideFangLover97
Summary: Eragon and Saphira are sent back in time to the time of Du Fyrn Sulblaka, the Dragon War. the only way to get back is to help the first Eragon convince the dragons and the elves to stop fighting. Rated T just in case.
1. Back In Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Eragon series or any of the characters mentioned in this story.**

Eragon raised Glaedr's Eldunari over his head, presenting it to the new day. And, suddenly, the world around him began to change. Colors blurred until they were one continuous mass, then swirled around him, making him dizzy. He felt as though he was being picked up and thrown.

_Saphira, do you feel that, too?_ He asked.

_Yes, _she replied after a moment.

Eragon tried to turn so he could see her, but he was pinned in place. _What's happening to us?_ He wondered.

Then it stopped. A landscape began to form, but it was not that of Feinster. Instead, they were standing on a hill overlooking a flat plain. In the distance, there were glittering shapes in the sky.

_Saphira, _he asked, _What's going on over there?_

_I… I think… I think those are dragons,_ she replied uncertaintly.

_Let's get closer, _Eragon replied, jumping on her back. As they got closer, he could clearly see what it was. _I don't believe it! _He cried. _Somehow, we've been transported back to the war between the elves and the dragons!_


	2. Eragon I

_Du Fyrn Sulblaka? No! It's not possible! _Cried Saphira._ There must be an explanation. Oh! I know! it must be a vision from Glaedr's Eldunari! _She cried triumphantly.

_He was born after the war. And if it was from Glaedr's Eldunari, we'd be seeing this through his eyes, not our own, _Eragon replied. He didn't want to argue, but he knew that they had somehow been sent back in time.

_Eragon._ Saphira said._ Look._

He looked at where Saphira had motioned with her wing. A young man was crouched at the edge of a cliff, looking at something. A gust of wind moved his hair, revealing pointed ears.

_An elf!_ Cried Eragon.

Saphira landed behind the elf, causing a small rustling noise. He jumped and spun around, catching sight of Saphira's wing.

"Don't kill me, dragon!" he wailed, cringing. Then Eragon got a clear view of the elf's face.

There, standing on the cliff in front of them, was Eragon I, clutching a white dragon egg.


	3. Namesake

The egg was roughly the same size as Saphira's, maybe a little bit bigger. It looked exactly like her's had, but white.

Eragon I stood helpless on the cliff, staring helplessly at what he must have thought was his doom. Then Saphira reached out to touch his mind. He deflected it at first, probably afraid of a mental attack, but Saphira soon overtook him.

_Friend, I will not kill you,_ she told him.

"No. we will not harm you," Eragon confirmed, climbing off of Saphira's back.

"Who-who are you?" Eragon I stammered. "You look like an elf, but I've never seen you before. And no elf would dare ride a dragon." The elf added, his voice quaking with fear.

"My name is Eragon, and this is my dragon, Saphira. We came from a time many centuries from now." Eragon said. "And we have come to help you stop this war."


	4. To Fear Your Destiny

Eragon I stared at Eragon, disbelieving. Over his mental link with Saphira, he could feel her surprise. But he was sure that was why they had been sent back in time. There was no other explanation.

"What?" Eragon I asked. "are you named after me? I'm not very important. I don't know how you found out about me. And you said Saphira was your dragon. But that's not possible. It's impossible to tame dragons. Dragons are wild creatures. They aren't owned. They kill us. How can she be yours?"

"Now, it's not possible. But it will be. Soon. Do you know what you're holding?" Eragon asked.

"Yes. A white stone, about a foot long. It has a polished surface. There are veins of very light gray covering it. And it's hollow and doesn't chip when I scrape a rock across its surface. So?"

_That's exactly what I thought when I found your egg, Saphira, _he told her. "Actually, what you're holding is a dragon egg," he told Eragon I.

He dropped the egg and quickly backed away from it. "No! I can't keep this! The dragons will kill me if I steal one of their young!" Eragon I yelled, afraid.

Eragon scooped up the egg and handed it to the elf, who refused to take it. "It is your destiny. You will take care of this egg, and raise the dragon that hatches from it. When he is old enough, you and I will travel among the dragons and elves with our dragons. We will stop the war. You will become the first Rider of Alagaesia. I will help you." Eragon said. "It is your destiny," he repeated, half to himself.

Eragon I took the egg, a new sense of determination in his elven features.


End file.
